


Disturb The Universe

by Poemsingreenink



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: F/F, angry murder girlfriends, episode 3X5 tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-27 00:50:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8381341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poemsingreenink/pseuds/Poemsingreenink
Summary: Laurel just wants to double check that she won't have to start calling Asher Michaela's "boyfriend."





	

“So you’re calling him your boyfriend now,” Laurel said, her tone as dry and brittle as the dead leaves underfoot.

Someone had pushed a pile of the brightly colored things together into the corner of campus. Michaela shuddered to think about the amount of bugs that were probably eating through the mess of yellow, red and orange as they passed.

“No,” she said. Tone chipped. Careful. Icy. “I told you. Asher is just sex. I’m not going to start calling him my boyfriend. Kind of the same way I’m not going to start calling you my girlfriend.”

Laurel met her gaze, and then snorted. “I never said I wanted you to call me that.”

“Right.”

“Not wanting to be second chair to Asher Millstone is not the same as wanting to be exclusive with you.”

One of the students, probably and freshman took a flying leap and landed smack into the middle of the dead leaf pile. She crawled out and wrapped herself around a laughing girl who’d been filming the whole thing with her camera.

Laurel and Michaela watched as leaf jumper peppered the other woman’s face with kisses. Armature film-maker carefully plucked a leaf out of her curls.

“Don’t act like you’d just throw yourself at me if I asked you to be.” Michaela didn’t look at her. Didn’t turn away from the overly enthusiastic autumn lovers. “I see you look at Wes. He looks at you when you’re not looking at him. Does that make you happy?”

“If I’m just sex than I can’t expect anything from you,” Laurel said. “It’s why you see me looking at him.”

Laurel turned away, and started walking back to the clinic. She jerked in surprise when Michaela caught up with quick footsteps, and slid her arm through hers.

“God,” Michaela said, sounding tired. “Maybe we all should just have sex with each other. We can’t possibly make things any weirder.”

Laurel leaned hard into Michaela, and kissed her quickly on the corner of her mouth. 

“Don’t tempt fate.”

**Author's Note:**

> Another tumblr prompt fill.


End file.
